History
One day these things will be on a timeline... One day. Pages 1 to 3 Horse Farms of Nidsk Paper Mines in Drest Plastic City Brant Djornt Pasta fountains of Natq discovered 34294 by Samuel Spaghetti, since then Natq developed Pasta fountains overdrawn Plastic City is powered by a race known as the 'Alsan'. They have been imprisoned in these powerplants for over 500 years. As their lifespan is presumably eternal, they have been prized as a practical power source. Great Elder Ridge villages bans hunting Transformation of Dryast 34,534 Alsan Rights rallies 342849 years ago Sea Fluffel’s evolve pollutants which cause Watevrdhek Sea to go into perpetual algal bloom. Fish start to evolve resistance to this. 20 years ago Land Fluffels nearly hunted to extinction. Some time after, Land Fluffels genetically engineered to have litters of 13 young. Dorcas Port settled. Dorcas Dragoon delivery service established. Great Saxophone War of 197whocares, Felure and Djornt become allied Elix Saxophone of West Natq conquers much of Miranz before his empire’s fall in 198whocares. Great military leader Galarn dePieisgood Galarn dePieisgood nearly killed by a spear wound until a Land Fluffel passed by, carrying him out of battle to safety. This Fluffel was, by Galarn, named Huagmoin, an uncommon Feluri last name which roughly translates to 'Unknowing Savior of Nations'. Forumia declared independence shortly after the great internetian era. Felure was once no more than a Djornti province Shining Volcano first erupted when Felure was a Djornti Province. Sir Sigmund Stickman names Stickmanium. Shermantur 18th: Felure Day and Festival of Fluffels. The Djornti and Troddite name for the continent was Asoum, while the Natquan and Feluri name was Miranz. When Djornt and Felure made peace, the continent was officially renamed Asoumiranz. Firebird City founded. Firebird themepark created. Wist Night and Sumas Day festivals in Nidsk. Nantuk is the capital of Nidsk The Cirque du Sables, or Circus of the Sand, originated in the desert villages of Trod. Now that the countries of Asoumiranz are in a time of relative peace, the Cirque du Sables travels around the entire continent, and is a thriving travelling business. However, in the past, the various countries were often at war, making things more difficult for the travelling troupe. In those days, rival circuses would compete in often vicious ways, and would actually split up into separate circuses when tensions mounted from within. Page 4 Saxophore - Last remnant of Saxophore Empire Elix Saxophore, general of the Great Saxophone War, was an emperor who also invented the Battle Saxophone. Ascended to heavens and supposedly became a god. Other nations became more advanced with instrumental weaponry with the creation of Plasma Flutes, Battle Clarinets, Death Guitars, and Napalm Drums but Saxophore sticks to Battle Saxophones and Trombone Lances Djornt created a 6 day week calendar consisting of Plumsday, Poday, Glapsday, Canday, Jakday, and Prinday. Year system for Djornt started at 0. Years before then were labeled pre-writing. Current year is 34,700. Felure used to use the Old Felure Year System which was a system of a number followed by a word or several words stuck together but they stopped after the Djornt felure Alliance. Forumia still uses the Old Felure Year system. Saxophore's years start from the beginning of the Great Saxophone War. Scolari created titanic towers of silver and gold which soared into the clouds, and airships capable of crossing the continent in a matter of minutes. Their wisdom and advances were lost in the "Nuclear War" between them and an unknown race from the north. The fall of the Scolari Nation was placed around the year 7,350 PW. Kashin discovered There are ancient ruins in Felure. It is thought that the capital of Ancient Beriazellian Empire used to be under Felure. Feluri named the moons "Green Moon" and "Yellow Moon", Djornt named the green moon Yatari after the god of combat and the yellow moon Maria after the goddess of love. Smilewheat is cultivated A vistem horse-candy abuser is found in an alley of Plastic City Ackrex discovered Scribble City founded in the country Samir Page 5 Pots found underground with writing on them that contain stories and messages from the past, including the story of the sky people, the Trokes in Rhashtar who were defeated by the Dolques. City of Cancarra starts holding Alphuffel Trials. Alphuffels become sentient. Alvalpa, the Country of Fire, is founded. Trod builds Fire Shields to keep the dangers of Alvalpa out. There has been pressure on Trod to release the Alsan that powers the Fire Shields, Trod officials have been resistant to the idea Smoklent and Roglama are classified as 'magical creatures' by most governments Frosted Mountains of Astrom are discovered Page 6 The country Froyonder is founded The country Sprinkeland is founded The Oclutus Device appeared in the town square of the Felure capital Miran in the year 34,582. The device ran out of power. A train circuit is built that surrounds the entire land The Fune Tribe forms The metal Zalta is discovered, used to make musical weaponry. Gold City Twin floating islands of Paradisio, Parad and Disio The season where Bumpers shout their mating call of 'BUMP' has arrived (I guess this was more of a joke but I'll put it here anyway) Captain Sputtlepuss was a sea cat pirate who lived from 34,580 to 34,614. He is famous for stealing the Master Staff which was once a Spark Stone set atop a zorpa rod that was affected by the Oclutus Device. The Spark Stone, called the Master Stone, was one of the last objects to be created using the Oclutus Device's powers. It was wielded by the Mayor of Miran before it got stolen. The Mayor received the Staff as a gift from the scientists who were studying the Oclutus Device in 34,596. This staff was used for a bonfire ceremony until 13 years later in 34,609 when Captain Sputtlepuss stole it. Captain Sputtlepuss and his crew mysteriously vanished. Orphon, the great Djornti philosopher, lived from 32,971 to 33,055. He made a lot of contributions to science and philosophy as well as proving the planet was cylindrical and that the planets orbit around the suns. Page 7 Someone invents the game Crunkett The Monster Unknown to Humanity is chained to an unmovable platform by Erwidite Chunk of Erwidite was the last substance used on the Oclutus Device before it ran out of power Mt. Gabba discovered Star Tower is built The planet is named otherworld Norre and Sorre Page 8 The Woodsmiths of Shadow's End are formed The Academy of Nature in Plastic City, Djornt discovered the principles of evolution by natural selection, evolution by unnatural selection, and evolution by supernatural selection. They also discovered electricity when studying the properties of Storm Dog paws. They also developed new kinds of plastics. Antibiotics were discovered by the medical wing from a sample of Kashin fungi. Untorr caverns used to be an old mine by an unknown species Page 9 Far across the Adjective Sea is the island nation of Too Many Consonants, ruled by the wise King Generic. Too Many Consonants is constantly forced to defend itself against attacks from The Adjective Sorcerer from the land of Mostly Vowels. Fortunately King Generic's son, Prince Generic, wields the Adjective Adjective Noun, a weapon of tremendous power which he found in the ruins of Crumbling Castle. Having triumphed forever over the Adjective Sorcerer in the Battle of Climax, no one was surprised when the Adjective Sorcerer sprang back to life a few months later to threaten Too Many Consonants again in the Battle of Less Successful Sequel, ultimately being defeated a second time by Plucky Sidekick, the faithful companion of Prince Generic Page 10 Xaris was sealed away at the bottom of the sea by Losstorin. A man with both color and no color walked to the bottom of the sea and released it. The small village Herumph was founded near the Lemonade Lakes Scolari Dead Zone was where the Scolari once lied before the war Scolari Fence was built around most of Scolari Dead Zone Korrick was once a part of Samir, but it seceded in 34,642. Organisms are classified by Kingdom(animal, fungi, plant, bacteria, virus, and spirit) and Evolutionary Type (Supernatural, Unnatural, Natural, Unknown) Page 11 Biologists from the Academy of Nature recently discovered that Noodle Dragons, which were once classified as Unknown, are now Supernatural. The biologists located this Supernatural force and found the Natquan tribe which worshiped the god Spaghetto. They hypothesized that the deity may be where Noodle Dragons originated from. An expedition into the Scolari Dead Zone uncovered a large and heavy projectile that may have been partly responsible for the toxicity of the Scolari Dead Zone. Usinora, a fishing and hunting tribe, create villages in Norre Scabbens settle in Novask King Radenan reigned in the year 12,408 and disappeared during a massive Green Phase Gale in 12,435. Statue of King Radenan is erected after his disappearance The expedition into the Dead Zone also uncovered a detailed wall mural depicting a multitude of Green Phase Gales over a Scolari city. The inscription at the bottom, however, titles the illustration as "Portal Storm". Page 12 The Acadanis, the Medeminis and the Bacathalu settle in Iridio. Cylindrons were first detected at the Academy of Physics in Miran, Felure. The Tales of Strax is written. Chocolya is a small nation that got founded in Felure. Developed the Chocolan language. Freezons, Burnions, Darkons, and Brightons are discovered The Grim Hags of Grimleaf Forest, a group of witches, formed The nation Asteria is created in the Bazakun desert. The metals Skylon and Flamium and the element Temporium are discovered. The Otherworld Table of Elements is created. The explorer Hollf discovered Ackrex and the mystical Hollf Trees were named after him. Piaffagen gas was used as a chemical weapon against the Alsan when they were first being caught. Page 13 The Red Monks create the Red Monastery Fireworks were first invented in the country of Canjon on Taurica 10,000 years ago. Mysseru is discovered Trolipedes star civilizing on Taurica and become very advanced. They start running the National Trolipedic Laboratory. Spiritons are discovered. Ghosts were made from Spiritons and some flew into space to create new Spirit worlds out of Spiritons. Zanlos live in multiple towns in the Untorr Prairie. They discovered Tilisor, a light metal which makes things levitate when it is covered completely. Tilisor was found in Disio and Parad which make both islands float. Scabbens start celebrating the Day of Grace. Garden of Golden Leaves The dancing group Savoan's Beauties form A play called The Hero of Novask is created which is based on a past event in real life (in otherworld, not real real life) where a young Scabben saves the kingdom from its cruel king. Page 14 In case of a Solaris Dragon nesting in otherworld close or on civilization, Nova Bombs were made Momen live on the yellow moon Yekek live in underground cities. Their creators died out and the Yekek became intelligent in order to keep on living. The original Yekek are believed to have been imbued with magic so they could feel and gain sentience. They were classified as Mechanical even though they give off an S E field. The white sun is called Emera and the red sun is called Mal. The universe is called Otherverse. It is discovered that Space continually loops around. The birth of Otherverse is called The Haze at the Beginning of the Universe. Another universe is discovered through portals in Otherverse, and it is called Anotherverse. Further expeditions in the Scolari Zone uncover Scolari artifacts that may be related to studying astronomy. An illustration plate is discovered. It illustrates the alignment of two suns, Otherworld, and the two moons, and another illustration on the same plate shows a massive portal stretched between the two moons, presumably created by the alignment. A member of the working class in Falusia was murdered, creating great tension between the two classes. Falusia splits apart due to angry nobles and workers to create the two countries, Fasia and Lumia. Fasia creates the Dome to keep the Lumians out of their country. Triangulism became popular in Djornt and Trod around the early 34,600's (Not sure if I should do page 15 or not since we're kind of on page 15 still. Anyway, it was fun to read through everything again. A nice little recap of everything everyone's done.) Page 15 Some Peeps on the Island of the Fourth Wall create a 'Master Timeline' of events Languages are separated into four groups: Food, Textface, Othertongue, and Unknown Worldly Micronation of Konpet is established on the Moczei islands Cloviss's existence acknowledged Nakuna are strange beasts with a large feathered crest around their neck. They walk on four legs and are quick sprinters, and have small stumps on their back when an adult and wings when they're younger NAILED IT